combative_scalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rank List
Human.jpg Heavy weights Building.jpg Big one.jpg Planetary feat.jpg Universe.jpg Heaven.jpg Tier Variant This tier level is more for characters who do don't fully follow power scaling too well such as having Galen vs Yarael, with Galen being superior yet Yarael can perform a superior concentrated force power, or Anakin losing to Obiwan who definitely has preformed better destructive than Obiwan whom struggled to do lesser in concentrated force power. However certain destructive power scaling's can be applied such as 5-C among most Jedi and Sith which serves as a relative ease of force power in what they can do. The prime example of a true variant are toon characters with Spongebob ranging the scale from anywhere, being lesser than below average to surviving a mega ton bomb that would destroy an entire city. Typically this tiering belongs to toon characters due to their destructive feats being all over the place but have been some exceptions to the rule. Tier 7 7-C=0-2 Dimensional 7-B= Below average to average 7-A= average to athletic Tier 6 6-C (Athletic)= Athlete to street 6-B (Street)= Street to wall(under 10,000 psi) 6-A (Wall/Room) (Above 10,000 psi/more than 4.88997555012224 times Ivan Dragos punch of peak human speed and lifting strength to small building) Tier 5 5-C (Building)=Small building to city block ⭐- Small Building ⭐⭐- Building ⭐⭐⭐- 150 foot + building ⭐⭐⭐⭐- In between 50 to 100% the power of city block 5-B (City block)= city block to Town ⭐- City block ⭐⭐- Multi-City block ⭐⭐⭐- Small Town (Under 50% of town level) ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Small Town (In between 50 to 100% of town level) 5-A (City)= Town to Small mountain ⭐- Town ⭐⭐- Large town ⭐⭐⭐- Small City ⭐⭐⭐⭐- City Tier 4 4-C (Mountain)= Small Mountain to Large Island(Nephilim size) ⭐- Small mountain ⭐⭐- Mountain ⭐⭐⭐-Large mountain/Small Island ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Island 4-B (Country)= large Island to Multi continent (Algerian size) ⭐- Large Island ⭐⭐- Small Country ⭐⭐⭐- Country ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Large Country/Continent 4-A (Moon)= Multi continent to planet level ⭐- Multi-Continent ⭐⭐- The Moon ⭐⭐⭐- Mercury ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Mars Tier 3 3-C (Planet)= Planet Earth to Pollox ⭐- Heliocentric globe Earth ⭐⭐- Heliocentric globe Saturn ⭐⭐⭐- Heliocentric Dwarf Star/Small Star ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Star (Our heliocentric sun) 3-B (Solar System)= Pollox to Sting ray nebula 3-A (Nebula)= Sting Ray Nebula to Milky Way Galaxy ⭐- Sting Ray Nebula to Helix Nebula ⭐⭐- Helix Nebula ⭐⭐⭐- NGC 604 ⭐⭐⭐⭐- 1/15 of the milky way galaxy Tier 2 2-C (Galaxy)= Milky way galaxy to Universal ⭐- The Milky way galaxy ⭐⭐- NGC 622 ⭐⭐⭐- IC 1101 ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Laniakea 2-B (Universe)= Universal to Multiverse + Characters that destroy every materiel life in a universe, from endless to more than infinity. ⭐- Universal ⭐⭐- High Universal ⭐⭐⭐- Universe + ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Multiversal 2-A= Multiversal + to Omniverse effective ⭐-Multiversal and High Multiversal ⭐⭐- 6th dimensional to 12th Dimensional ⭐⭐⭐- 12th Dimensional to Infinite Dimensional ⭐⭐⭐⭐- Infinite Dimensional to Omniverse effective Tier 1 1-C= In between Omniverse effective to Nigh-Omnipotent. 1-B= Nigh-Omnipotent A Omniverse effective/destructive/creative of having near all powerful categories in everything, with no crucial weakness and is the closet to omnipotent possible. Only 1-B and 1-A characters are capable in defeating this level.(Nigh-Omnipotenet) 1-A= 0mnipotent With the age that did not make itself the age It is but always was and always will be.(Omnipotent) Note: This does not include equipment but a power potential of what they can do on there own. Note 2: If their destructive capacity aren't equal with duration in their own statistics alone then the characters overall tier will be reduced the lesser capacity of the two categories which is duration. For example if you have a character that has to use offensive or somewhat power as a defense against one who doesn't need, like have duration-human level and offensive- building against one with a character that doesn't need to use offensive to remain building durable that's going a one shot problem for the other one now isn't it. Note 3: Despite Galaxy and Universal being finite tierings, the primary reason why the twos are in with each other is because of how many universal statements can be argued in being universe + ot higher with Mundus from Devil May Cry 1 being questioned to be finite universal or Infinite Universal or even Super Saiyan God Goku being in the early episodes being questioned for effecting everything else or just every finite of it. Other Category links Penetration Duration Penetration Duration rules Range Intellect Fighting Capabilities Speed Lifting Strength Stamina APA Weakness Immunity